I Let My Heart Go
by snarkysweetness
Summary: In which Skye hugs Ward, Ward awkwardly apologizes for being a jerk, they have a nice talk, and they do the do.


**Title: **I Let My Heart Go  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Skyeward with Jemma  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In which Skye hugs Ward, Ward awkwardly apologizes for being a jerk, they have a nice talk, and they do the do.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> They break in that poor, poor sofa, and other parts of the plane.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I've been re-watching the series and yeah. I guess this makes this an AU after _F.Z.Z.T._ Also, they were only supposed to like kiss and I have zero control over them. They wanted to _talk_ and then frick frack and yeah no control these two.

"I should probably find Fitz," Jemma whispered as she gave Skye a small squeeze. Skye didn't want to let go of her best friend but she knew smothering her wasn't going to do any good. So she held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her temple before releasing her.

Skye used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and hiccupped. Jemma gave her a sad smile and squeezed her arm before heading towards the bunks. Skye turned to find her S.O. standing awkwardly near the staircase.

She toyed with her sleeves for a moment before hesitantly walking towards him. She rocked on her heels for a moment, searching for words or a gesture or something to show him her appreciation. She finally gave up and quickly reached up to hug him. It wasn't the full on assault she'd given Jemma (she was sure he'd short out his circuits if she did that) but she hoped it got her point across.

"Thank you for saving her," she whispered, knowing he'd broken protocol to do it and risked his own life.

Ward went stiff the moment she touched him and she regretted doing it. Had she just crossed a line she didn't know existed? She steadied herself and began to let him go but then he did something that shocked her: he hugged her back.

It wasn't immediate, no he took his time. He rested one hand on her lower back, relaxed, placed a second hand on her back, and then very carefully embraced her, as if he didn't know how to do this.

_What if he doesn't_? She thought. They weren't that different. He'd had a family but it wasn't a family she'd want to be in. And where she sought out affection maybe he pushed it away. She always joked he was a robot, maybe it was a defense mechanism.

Whatever it was, she was glad she hadn't scared him off.

Skye tightened her hold on him and he pulled her closer and she felt like she was on air. She wanted to stay like this for as a long as possible but she knew him and it was best to quit while she was ahead. So she reluctantly released him and took a small step back so she could look up at him. His hands moved to her side timidly and she tried not to blush at how adorable he was when he didn't know what to do.

She placed one hand on his face and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "What you did was really brave."

Now it was his turn to blush. He glanced down and shook his head. "I was just doing my jo-"

"You were a _hero_," she whispered. He was always protecting them, saving them, putting his life at risk. This wasn't just a job, it was who he was. He was a good man and she wanted him to know she saw that part of him and that she respected him and was proud of him. She knew how much it meant to know someone saw you for who you really were and she owed him that much.

"It's what anyone else would have done. We're a team. I told you; we protect each other."

"Can't say I feel like a big part of the team," she said before she could stop herself. She immediately winced, knowing her mouth was about to get her into trouble again. When she opened her eyes she found him staring at her with a look that kind of scared her to be honest.

Ward took one step forward and stared down at her before reaching up to cup her face in his hands. Skye swallowed nervously and as much as she wanted to look away from his intense stare she stood her ground. "Do you think I would have let you go without a fight?"

Not 'we', 'I'.

Skye shifted nervously. "Of course not, I just…" she gnawed on her lower lip as she searched for words. "I'm not a real part of the team, am I?" She glanced up to meet his eyes. "I'm not even a real agent. I'm just the tagalong you want to be rid of." He brushed his thumb across her cheek and opened his mouth but she cut him off, ignoring the way his touch made her feel. "And don't say you don't, I mean, I know you're still pissed off which you have every right to be but it's bled into my training. You can barely look at me, let alone bother to keep kicking my ass in the gym. Everyone else has forgiven me and I know I don't deserve it but I'm trying really hard here and the least you can do is give me a chance to prove to you that I am committed to this. Yes, I came here to find my parents and I'm not going to stop searching but I'm also here to be _here_. I want to help people and I'm never going to be able to do that if I have an S.O. who wants to keep kicking me while I'm down."

She forced her lips together knowing she had a tendency to ramble sometimes, usually when she was around him, and she didn't want to do that. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were when they were arguing over board games and he didn't hate her because she'd been dumb enough to lie to them for her ex-boyfriend. She understood why he was mad; she did, because she still felt terrible but he was taking it way too far. He was hell-bent on punishing her and now that she had him alone she wanted to know why.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You're trying to punish me and guess what? You've done it so I don't know why you keep doing it. I feel horrible enough as it is without you rubbing my nose in it every five minutes."

He blinked and took a moment to watch her in confusion. "Am I really that bad?"

Skye reached up and covered his hand with her own before stepping closer. "Yeah, you are."

He dropped his hands from her face and looked down at the floor. "Skye…I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, can you accept mine so we can move on? Because our friend almost died today and it's really stupid to keeping holding onto shit that's in the past."

He glanced up at her dumbly. "But…I thought I…earlier…I um…yunno, when we talked."

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to decipher his code. "Earlier when you asked me to stay with you and you gave me your rage speech about wanting to punch someone? That was your idea of an apology?"

Ward shrugged sheepishly and she laughed.

"Remind me to teach you how humans communicate later." She shook her head, finding his lack of social skills endearing really. He was supposed to be this put together spy but he was shit when it came to human interaction. Maybe they could help each other: he could teach her how to be a badass agent while she taught him how not to be a spaz.

"So…training first thing?"

She smiled and leaned up to press her lips to his cheek. He went stiff again and she wondered if he would implode if she gave him another hug. She thought maybe that was too much but…

"Be prepared to lose tomorrow," she teased as she pulled away. A moment later she hugged him again, harder this time, just to see how he'd react. This time he didn't hesitate, he hugged her back and she smiled. They were making progress.

"I meant what I said earlier," she whispered. "You'll always be a hero to me."

Ward slowly rested his head on top of hers and slid one hand into her hair. "I can be okay with that," he whispered sending a shiver down her spine.

Crap, this was bad, she was feeling it again; that butterflies in your stomach, flying on a cloud feeling. She couldn't feel like this around her S.O.

His hand in her hair, toying with it like that, felt way too good and she buried her face in his chest to stifle a moan. She'd just gotten out of the doghouse she didn't need to freak him out with her inappropriate crush on him.

As good as it felt to be in his arms and despite the fact he didn't seem to want to let go Skye knew they couldn't stay like this. If they did she'd do something impulsive and stupid, something she couldn't take back. Something like what she was about to do right now.

Skye had barely lifted her head from his chest when she met his eyes and the butterflies left her stomach and flew right into her lungs, leaving her breathless. He was just right there and he smelled really good and he wouldn't be looking at her like that while his mouth was so close unless he wanted to kiss her, right?

And without thinking she was finding out for herself.

Skye leaned in first but he was the one who pulled her closer as their lips finally met. Skye sighed happily. She'd wanted to do this since he'd taken that bag off of her head in the cage. He was one fine man and getting to actually know him didn't make it easier to stop wanting him.

And fuck he was a good kisser.

She slid her fingers into his hair and moved to her tip-toes to press herself closer to him. Ward dug his fingers into her waist and this time she couldn't hide the moan that he elicited from her. She wasn't sure who started it but they were moving back and then the back of her knees hit the couch and she fell back with him on top of her.

They were both frantic and she wasn't sure if it was the threat of being caught or because they'd been fighting this for so long. Skye slid her hands up his shirt and holy crap was he cut; it wasn't fair.

His hands slid up her front, going for her bra (no surprise there) and she had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and alerting Coulson to what they were doing in his lounge.

"We should go to my bunk," he whispered as his large, calloused hand slipped under the fabric of her bra and his rough fingers scratched over her now hardened nipple.

His touch sent heat pooling right into her panties and if he could do that just by touching her she couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

Skye reached for his belt and shook her head. "Fitzsimmons are there, they might want to talk or something," she mumbled, kissing him again. She had his belt off now and her hands were already in his pants.

Ward growled in approval and nipped her lower lip. "Coulson. May."

"Saw her go to his office," Skye muttered before claiming a spot on his neck with her mouth that made him hiss and grab her ass to pull her closer. "Plus pilot plane won't come down." She knew she wasn't speaking in coherent sentences but my God he was good with his hands and they were everywhere now.

She knew the boss would stay holed up in his office with his paperwork and May would return to the cockpit. As long as they kept it down (which could be a problem) they'd be fine. The only ones she was worried about were Fitzsimmons but hopefully they holed up in one of their bunks. Those adorable babies were always watching movies and cuddling why not do it tonight after Jemma's near-death?

"Want to take my time-fuck, Skye," he moaned, burying his face in her hair as she gave him a tight squeeze.

"Next time."

He gave her a goofy grin. "There's going to be a next time?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Dork," she muttered before kissing him again. In one swift motion she had his pants and boxers down and him hard in her hand.

Ward groaned and pressed his lips to her neck, then her collarbones, and he continued to kiss his way down while shoving her shirt up. Skye almost rolled her eyes; there wasn't a person on this plane who didn't know about his fascination with her boobs.

"Shit," she groaned as he took one in his mouth. He could stare all he wanted if it meant he did this when they were alone.

"Skye, I need you to…fuck." He pressed his face between her breasts and gripped her middle as she continued to get him off. She tried not to feel too smug but she couldn't help it; the put-together special agent was falling apart because of her tiny hand.

Ward caught her wrist and shook his head. "No, I want to-inside."

She smirked; aww, he'd forgotten how to word.

Skye lifted her hips so he could tug her jeans down but his hands froze and he looked panicked. Shit, if she turned around would May be standing there?

"Please tell me we're still alone?"

"We need a condom."

Shit! She'd almost forgotten about that.

Skye gnawed on her lower lip. She had a box in her bunk. Her bunk that was right next to Fitz's…where he and Jemma were. This was a problem.

"OH! Bathroom!" Jemma kept them all stocked with first aid kits, tampons, condoms, anything one might need in an emergency. 'One must always be prepared, Skye' she'd scolded one day when Skye made fun of her for it. Now she wanted to kiss her.

Ward still looked panicked. "But…it's right under Coulson's office."

"Well then, I suggest we do this fast and keep quiet and the next time we land somewhere you can make it up to me with a nice hotel room."

He made an incoherent noise while shaking his head. "You're…fuck." He looked both aroused and befuddled but it didn't stop him from pulling his pants up, pulling her into his arms, and carrying her to the tiny bathroom on this side of the plane while most likely giving her a huge hickey on her neck that she'd have to find a way to hide in the morning.

Asshole.

Skye kicked the door shut the moment they were inside and he threw her onto the sink. God, her ass was going to be sore in the morning; she hoped he was worth it.

"No foreplay, I told you, just hard and fast this once," she scolded when he tried to get on his knees. He pouted but continued on like an obedient puppy. Oh, this was good, he took orders; she liked that.

He slipped her pants off completely, along with her soaked through panties, and despite her orders he did lean down and run his tongue through her folds. She gripped his hair and stifled a moan. Fuck, they were so getting caught.

"Next time-and there will be a next time-we're starting here," he promised before returning his mouth to hers. He kept one hand holding her steady while the other dug around in the medicine cabinet for a condom.

"It'd better," she replied as she released him once more. "Next time we're going to do this for hours." There were a million things she wanted to do to him later but right now she just wanted him inside of her so she plucked the condom out of his hand, not trusting him to hurry this up; she was already tagged like a damn dog she didn't want to know what A.C. would do if she caught them with their pants down.

Skye continued to kiss him while she rolled the condom onto his dick, which was harder than it seemed. Once he was ready she guided him to her cunt eagerly; she'd gotten a nice long look at him with those glasses and ever since all she'd wanted was to wrap herself around him.

Ward held her wrist in place, preventing her from taking him in and she whined in protest, sick of his stalling. "Please," she begged, moving her hands to his ass to push him closer.

"Patience, rookie," he whispered as he pressed himself against her opening. He drew the tip against her cunt, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. She clutched his ass, needing something to hold onto. Fuck, he was good.

He continued to tease her, stroking through her folds and rubbing her clit in the process. Skye had to bite down on his shoulder to stifle her moans. It was like he wanted them to get caught. Maybe he was into that. Maybe one day instead of training she'd pull him into the SUV and have her way with him, just to teach him a lesson.

He waited until she was right about to fall off the edge to push into her without warning. Skye cried out and held onto him tightly, her muscles clenching around him as he lingered inside of her, giving her a chance to adjust to the feel of him. A moment later he was out and she missed his heat already.

Ward kissed her again as he slid back in and she cupped his face in her hands to keep him close while he slowly moved inside of her.

She wanted to cry; he was already the best she'd ever had and they hadn't even gotten to do any of the fun stuff yet; she was doomed.

"Yes, harder, please," she moaned, moving her mouth to his neck. She knew she wouldn't last long; she'd already been close when he'd pushed into her and she knew she was a screamer.

Ward cried out in pain when she bit him. She hadn't meant to, she'd meant to use him to stifle any noises she made but the orgasm that shook through her was too strong for that. She moved with him, lapping her tongue over her puncture marks while she rode it out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, moving her lips to his face. She kissed him everywhere until he caught her lips with his own and picked her up so he could press her against the wall and fuck her harder and faster. She locked her legs around him and realized he'd been holding back; probably wanting to make sure she came first. Now everything about the way he was fucking her was erratic. It was a major turn on to see him lose control like this and to know it was because of her.

She came again and this time he covered her mouth with his hand to drown out the noise. When he followed soon after she did the same, releasing him only when he collapsed against her and pressed her further into the wall.

"Fuck," he repeated as he trailed kisses over her collarbone.

"Damn right," Skye muttered, glad he was still holding her up because she wasn't sure her knees could support her weight right now.

She nuzzled his neck before taking his earlobe between her teeth. "Move," she commanded, nudging him towards the toilet where he took a seat and she straddled him while kissing every inch of him that she could reach while he rested his hands on her back and held her close to him.

"I thought you said we needed to hurry up so we don't get caught."

"Shut up, that was before someone gave me the best orgasm of my life," she teased before he pulled her into a proper kiss. Skye wrapped her arms around him and wondered how long it would be before they could do that again.

"Skye!" Followed by a loud knock sent her heart jumping from her chest.

Before Skye could freak out Jemma was calling for her again. "Will you be long? Fitz wants to know if you and Ward want to do a movie night; I don't fancy being alone right now."

"Uh…sure!"?"

"Oh, lovely! But we can't find Ward, have you seen him?"

Skye met his eyes in horror and wondered if Jemma already knew. But…she was the world's worst liar, so maybe not.

"Um…you know I think he said he was going keep May company in the cockpit! She has to sleep sometimes, you know."

"All right. Well, I'll see if they both want to join-"

"NO! I mean…I was thinking about a shower! Why don't you get some snacks ready and when I get out I'll get them both?"

Ward shot her a glare and Skye shrugged. What was she supposed to do? She had to get rid of her.

"Oh, all right, but don't take too long, you know how Fitz gets."

Skye covered his mouth and listened to make sure Jemma was gone before turning back to him and giving him a sheepish smile. "You know…a shower isn't a bad idea, there's all of this 'other stuff' I'd like to get to," she whispered suggestively as she leaned in to kiss him.

"So we can both leave the bathroom together with wet hair dressed in the same clothes we were wearing before?"

She sighed. She hated when he had a point.

"I'll go find May and ninety seconds later you go find Fitzsimmons and tell them you changed your mind about that shower."

"And how am I supposed to explain the massive bruise you left on my neck?" She asked as she spotted it in the mirror.

He made a face and pushed her hair aside to inspect it. "Sorry," he muttered with a frown. "Maybe um…hide it? With your hair? Or change into something more comfortable for movie night?"

Skye rolled her eyes. He'd been so hot a minute ago now he was back to dork.

Oh, who was she kidding? He was still hot.

She leaned down and took his lip between her teeth before giving him a long, slow kiss to remind him they weren't done here. "Remember, you, me, somewhere where no one will interrupt us."

He cupped her ass for a moment before kissing her nose. "It's a date."

They made out for another minute and when she started trying to grind on him she knew they needed to stop. She kissed him briefly and hopped off so she could throw her pants back on. She handed over his pants and took one last long look at his body with a sigh.

Living on a bus was really inconvenient for her sex life.

Skye reached for the handle but Ward's hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers before she could protest. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him back while plotting ways on how she could sneak into his bunk tonight for another quickie.

It didn't help that she'd already been half in-love with him before this.

He was trouble and it was her middle name; they were perfect for each other.

"We have to go," Skye whispered as she pulled away and turned her head so he couldn't distract her with kissing anymore. Of course this just meant he went for her neck.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, that's not part of my robot coding," he teased and she playfully hit his chest.

"Stop, I take it all back; you're not a robot, you're a human vibrator."

"You sure know how to make a man feel special."

Skye kissed him quickly and gave him a wink. "Don't you know it? Now, shut up."

She poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear before ushering him out. He gave her hand a longing squeeze before walking out like a sad puppy.

"Hey…tomorrow morning we should start training an hour early; I have a new work-out I want to run by you."

He glanced back at her, amused. "As you wish, sweetheart."

Skye smiled and closed the door. She leaned against it with a goofy smile and when she opened it she was met with Jemma standing there. They both jumped.

"I thought you were going to shower, I was just going to check to see if you wanted brownies too."

Skye gave her a smile because she knew if Jemma had caught them she wouldn't be able to hide it. "I changed my mind. Brownies sound great, I'll just go see if Ward and May want to join us and then I'll help you make some."

Jemma smiled as if she hadn't nearly died today. "Great. I want to thank Agent Ward for saving me and food always is a winner with Fitz, I figure it can't be much different with him."

Skye snorted. "Oh, I think after the day he's had he'll be starving."

Jemma gave her an odd look and Skye back away from her. "I'll just go and I'll see you soon, yes?"

"Right. Oh and maybe see if Agent Coulson wants to join us as well?"

"Got it."

Skye turned and bumped right into Ward who looked…

"Grant?"

"May and Coulson are busy," was all he said before he took her hand and led her towards the bar quickly.

Skye wanted to laugh, she did, but then began to picture how he could have found then and well, no one wanted to picture mom and dad going at it.

"I'll pour the drinks," she said, knowing he could use one to help cleanse his brain.

"Make it a double."

"Is there another kind?"

They locked eyes for a moment and she gave him a smile. "By the way, Grant, I meant what I said earlier."

He grinned and took his drink while she balanced three glasses in an ice bucket along with the bottle of Scotch.

"The best you ever had, huh?"

"Nah, that you're a hero."

"Wait, does that mean the other thing isn't true?" He called with a pout as she headed for the kitchen.

"I don't know, stop by my bunk later and we'll discuss it."

"It's a date."


End file.
